Slavers
by Roper
Summary: When the entire crew of the Enterprise is taken by Slavers they have to work together to come up with a way of escape before they're either sold or killed**Complete**
1. Smooth Sailing

Everything was going smoothly for the crew of the Enterprise NX-01. they had just returned to open space after having met with an interesting and friendly species. Every one was very upbeat and cheery, not since they first set out from Earth had a first encounter gone so smoothly. The species that they met with lived on a desert like planet that was a popular spot for trading. The name of the species was the Kalpanans, the crew fo the Enterprise was not allowed down on the planet for their own safety, or at least that was what the Kalpanan Minister told them. they did however get to meet some Kalpanans when they visited the Enterprise.  
  
"Anything ahead Travis?" asked The Captain.  
  
"No sir. The only thing remotely close is the Kalpanan homeworld." Replied Ensign Mayweather.  
  
Archer walked over to the com panel on the wall beside the turbolift.  
  
"Archer to Tucker." He spoke, awaiting a reply.  
  
"Tucker here." Came his answer.  
  
"Trip have you found out what the gift from the Kalpanan Minister is yet?" asked The Captain. The Kalpanans had given them a baseball sized black ball as a gift and they had no idea what it was.  
  
"Not yet, Cap'n but we'll figure it out." Said Trip's voice.  
  
"I'm gonna come down and have a look, if that's okay with you Trip." Said Archer.  
  
"Sure cap'n your always welcome."  
  
" T'Pol, you have the bridge." Said the Captain as the turbo lift doors closed.  
  
When the Captain arrived in Engineering, everything seemed so coordinated. Everyone was doing his or her duties quite productively. He spotted Trip in a corner with a few crewmen and the misterious black ball.  
  
"Trip, hows it comeing?" he asked.  
  
"Didn't you just ask that cap'n?" Trip said, with a twinkle of humour in his eyes.  
  
"Just wanted to see if there was anything new since I last spoke to you."  
  
"You mean in the last five minutes?" Trip asked, smirking.  
  
"Yes." Said Archer's eager voice. He was very curious to see what the ball did.  
  
"No sir, nothing new." Just as Trip said this, an ensign behind him gasped.  
  
Trip and Archer looked over to see the Black ball glowing blue. It rose a couple inches over the desk it stood on.  
  
"Guess you'll get to find out what it does sooner than ya think cap'n." whispered Trip, still in awe at the ball.  
  
The captain just nodded dumbly, too amazed for words as the bal started spinning. The blue light grew brighter and brighter until it enveloped all of engineering, and Archer guessed the rest of the ship as well. They sheilded their eyes as the ball increased the volume of light higher and higher until it stopped. The light disappeared and everything went black. 


	2. Slavers

When Trip opened his eyes, he was shocked. All the crew of the Enterprise was with him, waking at the same time. They were in an outdoor room. No it wasn't a room, it was a cage. A giant cage. There were bars on all four walls and the only thing covered was the ceiling which had a wooden roof on it. Outside the bars, was a desert with tents around the cage.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" he asked himself. Just as he said that, someone approached the bars of the cage. It wasn't just any onld alien, it was a Kalpanan.  
  
"Welcome, humans." Said the Kalpanan, "I am Kas."  
  
"Why the hell are we here?!" said the Captain from Trips right side.  
  
"you are all slaves." Said Kas.  
  
"What?! What are you talking about?!" Trip yelled.  
  
"The gift my people sent you was used to throw everyone on your ship into unconciousness. You were brought here, to the Kalpanan homeworld, because when we first met you, we knew you would work hard, and fetch a good price." Said Kas.  
  
"What do you mean 'Fetch a good price.'?" Asked Malcolm.  
  
"Today is Saturday. On Fridays we have species from all over, come to this camp to buy slaves. You'll be here a week before you are sold. The males are kept here were as the females are across the camp. If you attempt escape or disobey me or my people in any way, you will suffer the consequences." Threatened Kas, before turning and walking away.  
  
When he was out of sight, Trip looked around, realiseing for the first time that there were no women in the cage.  
  
"We need to get out of here. We need to escape, get all the women crewmembers free and get back to the ship." Said Archer. Everyone was listening, hopeing Archer had a plan.  
  
"Where are we?" Hoshi asked herself. They were in some sort of structure, outside. It was like a cage. A big cage. Immediately she noticed that there were no male crewmembers in the cage, only female. That was never a good sign.  
  
A alien approached them. It was a Kalpanan.  
  
"I am Kas," it said, " You are all now slaves. You will be sold on Friday so you will be here for a week before you leave. If you attempt escape or disobey us, you will be severly punished. I do not like questions so don't ask any." Finished Kas as he walked off.  
  
"Uh oh this is really not good." Said Hoshi.  
  
"Don't worry Hoshi, everything will be okay." Said crewman Cutler.  
  
"Uh-oh this is really not good." Travis said.  
  
"Well what do you expect, a bloody picnic?" Malcolm scoffed.  
  
"Your not one for reasurence are you Malcolm?" Trip spoke. Receiving a glare from Malcolm.  
  
"I don't suppose any of you have a plan?" Archer asked.  
  
"Isn't that the job of the cap'n?" Trip remarked, Archer glared, "Sorry I know, we'll never get out of here unless we all work tagether cooperatively." Trip recited the speech the Captain had given countless times.  
  
"Exactly." Said Archer, with a smile, "So lets all try and work together to come up with a plan." Silence.  
  
"Don't tell me none of you have an idea?" Travis asked.  
  
"Oh yeah what about you, we don't hear you telling your miraculous way to get out of here." Said Malcolm.  
  
"That's because I don't have to,"smirked Travis, "I'm an ensign, no one expects me to come up with any amazing ideas."  
  
"Damn it, I wish I never got promoted." Trip mumbled to himself.  
  
They had been there for hours and no one could think of anything. Finally Kas returned.  
  
"Who is the chief engineer?" he asked.  
  
"Why?" Archer questioned, not exactly wanting to send his best friend to his death.  
  
"I have a job for him." Said Kas with a glare.  
  
"What kind of job?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"I hate questions, so if you don't mind," Kas drew his weapon and pointed it at Archer, "Whoever is the Engineer, step forward or I blow your captain's head off."  
  
Trip looked nervously at Archer, who stayed calm.  
  
"On the count of three." Kas ordered, "One!.Two!.Th-"  
  
"Wait! Wait its me, I'm the chief engineer." Trip confessed.  
  
"Alright," Kas unlocked the door, "Come with me." 


	3. Escape

Slavers Chapter 3:  
  
"Where are ya takin' me?" Trip asked. He was a little annoyed at the fact that these aliens handcuffed him and took him away from his friends, and didn't even tell him where they were taking him.  
  
"Shut up." Said Kas, who was dragging Trip along behind him.  
  
"I was jus' wonderin' where we were goin'" Trip mumbled to himself while stumbling along.  
  
Upon hearing this, Kas stopped, turned around, and hit Trip across the face. Then Kas turned back around and started walking, pulling Trip with him.  
  
After five more minutes of stumbling along, they came to a stop. Trip looked around. There was a machine about five feet in front of them, it looked pretty beat up. Trip just looked at Kas, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Fix it." Said Kas.  
  
"I think its beyond fixin'" Said Trip.  
  
"Don't be a smart ass." Threatened Kas, he then uncuffed Trip and pushed him to the ground in front of the machine.  
  
Trip got the message and got up and walked towards the machine. It appeared to be a water machine. He supposed, since they were in the desert, that they needed one. Immediately he got to work, hoping that if they saw him work without question, that they might be leenient on security.  
  
After about 6 hours in the hot sun, Trip was exhausted. He thought it better not to take a break. He had tried it numerous times earlier and was given a kick or two, to get him moving again. As he worked, he over heard one of the aliens watching him say that he was going to get something. If there was any chance of getting out of here it was now. Trip turned around to see the other alien staring after the one that left, so he charged at it. He knocked it over and ran for his life.  
  
Hoshi was bored. The subcommander was deeply contimplating a way out of their predicament. Elizabeth Cutler and Hoshi had tried to think of a plan themselves but could come up with nothing. Hoshi just gripped the bars in front of her and stared over at the tents around them. She was deep in the thought of her not ever returning to earth, when suddenly Commander Tucker whipped around a tent about 20 feet in front of the cage that held the female crew members. He dashed over towards the cage and stopped in front of Hoshi.  
  
"Commander Tucker?" she asked shocked. He looked pretty beaten up. He was covered in oil and dirt and had some exposed bruises.  
  
"Hey Hosh, look I can't talk now, I just wanted to see if you had a plan." Said Trip. So far no one in the cage besides Hoshi had seen him.  
  
"No, what about the guys, have they come up with anything?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"I wouldn't know, they haven't let me go back t'our cage, they're makin' me fix their water tank." He explained.  
  
"THERE HE IS!!" screamed a voice from behind Commander Tucker.  
  
"Aw Crap!" said Trip. The other females in the cage looked over curiously at the aliens running over, still not noticing Trip.  
  
"Hoshi, don't worry, I'll come up with something and everything will be fine." Trip reasurred her then made a dash around the cage, with the Aliens on his heels. The other members of the crew finally took notice of Trip as he ran past them with the Kalpanans yelling curses at him as they gave chase. Hoshi smiled as they disappeared from sight. Trip could keep a upbeat attitude in even the worst situations. Trip was her friend and she just hoped they wouldn't hurt him when and if they caught him. 


	4. Caught

Slavers Chapter four:  
  
Trip ran like his live depended on it. Well technically his life did depend on it. If he was caught, who knows what would happen to him. Kas gave him the impression that the Kalpanans weren't merciful when it came to escape.  
  
Trip rounded the next corner, to see 3 more Kapanans about ten feet away. He turned and went the other way. As soon as they saw him they gave chase as well. As he ran, he looked back to see that Kas was one of his pursuers. This couldn't get any worse.  
  
The next corner he rounded brought him to another row of tents, this was never ending. He ran down the side of the tents almost winded as he dashed. Trip turned and chased around the tent with the intent to circle back. He almost reached the other side of the tent when one of the Kalpanans caught up to him. Trip was tackled and fell to the ground, the alien on top of him, holding him down. It was Kas.  
  
"You little bastard when I'm through with you, you'll never see the light of day again." Whispered a cold voice in Trip's ear, and before he could react, he was dragged away. 


	5. Escape Again

~A/N~ Special thanks to Ineka for all her help!~  
  
Trip's back ached. He felt nauseated and thought he was going to pass out. He was sickened by the way these people treated their slaves. After he was caught he had been taken to a tent and got whipped 10 times on the back. Being that people weren't treated like this on Earth, Trip had never been whipped before, and didn't intend on it happening again.  
  
He was being dragged by Kas to one of the cages. Another Kapanan was walking beside Kas and they were talking.  
  
"So where did you hide their ship?" asked the other Kalpanan.  
  
"Its in the space port just over that hill." Kas indicated to a very steep looking hill.  
  
Trip was listening intently. If they were to escape he needed to know where the ship was.  
  
"Where are you takeing that one?" the other Kalpanan pointed at Trip.  
  
"The cage of females. We told the males that he is dead so that they don't get any ideas about escape." Explained Kas.  
  
Trip tried to listen through his painful haze. He needed to know what was going on to plan escape. The only way that the crew of the Enterprise was going to get out of this was if Trip could lead them to the ship.  
  
They finally they turned the corner to see the girls cage. Kas was walking proud wanting to show the crew fo the Enterprise that he had caught Trip and could catch them if they tried to escape. Trip was stumbling along behind, trying not to fall. When they reached the cage, Kas pulled out the keys and opened the door. He pushed Trip inside and locked it again, then turned and left.  
  
"Commander Tucker what are you doing in here?" asked T'Pol.  
  
Trip just shrugged.  
  
"Did they catch you?" Hoshi asked.  
  
"Would I be here if they didn't?" Trip asked her in a playful way.  
  
He went and sat down on the floor. What Hoshi noticed was that he didn't lean back, normally Trip was a layed back kinda guy.  
  
"So?" Crewman Cutler said.  
  
"So what?" asked Trip, confused.  
  
"So wasn't there a punishment?" she asked.  
  
"D'ya really think they would hurt lil' old me?" he said with an innocent smile. Hoshi and Cutler smirked and dropped the subject but T'Pol watched Trip suspiciously.  
  
"Commander, if we are to escape from this planet we need to be able to get out of this cage. Do you have any ideas?" T'Pol inquired.  
  
Trip thought to himself. He mused that they needed something to open the door. A pick maybe. He checked his pockets.  
  
"Does any one have a hairpin?" asked Trip.  
  
"um...why?" asked Hoshi.  
  
"Just give me a hairpin."Trip said.  
  
"Here, commander." Said a shy looking ensign, handing him the pin.  
  
"Thanks." Trip smiled. He got up and walked over to the door. As he picked the lock on the door he heard a gasp from behind him.  
  
"Commander what happened to your back?" asked Cutler.  
  
"Nothin'" he responded, still picking the lock.  
  
"Its not nothing Commander," Said Hoshi, "There is blood on your shirt. What happened?"  
  
"Firstly, its Trip. You don't have ta call me Commander. Secondly I'm fine." Trip said. he had turned around and stopped picking the lock to show he was serious.  
  
"You don't look fine Trip." Said Hoshi, hands on her hips.  
  
Trip just turned back around mumbling something about women under his breath. After a couple seconds he heard a click. The door was open.  
  
"Okay, time ta get tha hell outta here." Said Trip, indicating that everyone should get out of the cage. When they were all out Trip told them the plan.  
  
"Okay, Subcommander would it be alright if I told them my plan?" he asked T'Pol, who nodded her approval.  
  
"Okay Subcommander you need ta lead everyone ta tha ship and hide near it 'til I come with the rest of tha crew. If that's okay of course?" Trip asked.  
  
"Yes Commander that will be fine. Where is the ship?" she asked in her usual neutral tone.  
  
"Its just over that hill." Trip pointed to the hill that Kas indicated earlier.  
  
"But you have ta hide until the rest of us get there." He said. T'Pol nodded her head and began to lead the group to a bunch of trees beside the hill. Hoshi stayed behind and walked over to Trip.  
  
"I'm going now Trip. But when you meet up with us and we get the ship back, you have to tell me what happened." Trip nodded. Hoshi ran to catch up with the other girls.  
  
Trip turned in the opposite direction towards the cage that held the remaining members of the crew. He reached a tent and peered around it to see the cage about twenty feet away. He made sure that he had the hairpin in his hand and then checked for any Kalpanans. There were none, so he breathed a deep breath and ambled over to the cage.  
  
"Trip?!" the captain shouted.  
  
"Commander Tucker?" came Malcolm's yell aswell.  
  
When Trip reached the door he got on his knees and began to pick the lock. Seconds later, it was open and the captain dashed to Trip's side.  
  
"Kas told us that you were dead. That he killed you because you tried to escape." Said Travis.  
  
"Well he lied. I'm fine. He didn't like that I tried to escape but he didn't kill me." Trip explained.  
  
"What did he do?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Save it for later, we need to get out of here now." Trip expertly avoided the question. He lead them through the camp quickly and ove to where the female members of the crew were hideing.  
  
"Is everybody okay?" Archer asked T'Pol when he saw her. T'Pol glanced quickly at Trip then replied,  
  
"Everyone is fine Captain."  
  
"Good then we need to get the hell out of here," He said, "Trip, where is the ship?"  
  
"Just over there." Trip pointed.  
  
"Okay lets go." Trip and the Captain lead the crew over the hill to see a giant station. It looked relatively deserted the sun had gone down long ago and it appeared as if there was only a skeleton crew working.  
  
The Enterprise's crew made their way to the building and stepped inside. They saw a couple Kalpanan workers but all of them gave a look of terror and ran off, possibly to warn others. When they found the ship it looked in good shape.They boarded and the bridge crew ran to the bridge and Trip ran to Engineering with the rest of the engineers.  
  
When the captain arrived on the bridge, it looked as if everthing was working fine.  
  
"Travis, get us out of here." He ordered. Mayweather attempted to start the ship, but nothing happened.  
  
"Travis, now."  
  
"Its not working sir." Replied the Ensign. Archer ran to the com.  
  
"Trip, we can't get started we need some help down there."  
  
"Workin' on it Cap'n" came Trip's voice.  
  
Trip was working his ass off trying to start the ship. The engines needed to warm up before they could fly away. After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only about ten minutes, the ship started up. Trip sighed in relief as they flew in to the atmosphere. He relaxed and turned around to see a gun at his head and a familiar face holding it.  
  
"Hello there." Said Kas. 


	6. In the Future

*****A/N sorry it took me so long but I had finals to do. Thanks for all the reveiws you guys are great!!!*****  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"Hey hows it going?" Trip said exstatically.  
  
"Shut up." Said Kas.  
  
Trip stood up, gun still pointed at him. He looked around, there were four other Kalpanans in Engineering and who knows how many more skattered around the ship.  
  
"What do you want?" Trip asked, worried for his crew who were at gunpoint.  
  
"To take you all back. Maybe kill a few of you as punishment." Kas stepped closer, "But I guarantee that you will be the first to die."  
  
"Archer to Tucker" came a voice on the com. No one answered.  
  
"Trip are you there?" Archer asked, worried.  
  
"Trip answer that's an order." Kas stepped over to the com and pushed the button.  
  
"Say goodbye to your crew captain." Kas whipped around and shot Trip.  
  
Trip fell on his ass. He was in more pain then he had ever been in, in his life. He could hear people protesting and trying to get to him but the Kalpanans wouldn't let them.  
  
Kas knealed down in front of Trip.  
  
"Come on lets visit the captain."  
  
The captain and Reed were trying to think of a plan. The bridge had been defeningly quiet since Kas had come over the com. They were afraid that they would have to go back to the planet and worried about the engineering crew.  
  
Reed was just explaining his idea to Archer when the door to the bridge opened and Trip was shoved in. Kas was right behind him with a gun pointed and four other Kalpanans behind him.  
  
"What do you want?" Archer asked Kas, while keeping an eye on Trip, who was on his knees holding his stomach.  
  
"You humans do think alike. You get over with them." Kas said to Hoshi who was at the com. Station. Hoshi got up hesitantly and walked over to Trip. She helped him up and they went over to the captain and the others.  
  
"Trip are you okay?" whispered Hoshi.  
  
Trip nodded. He looked over to the others who were trying to convince the Kalpanans that they weren't worth the trouble.  
  
"What happened?" Travis asked. Trip held up is hand, which had been resting on his left side to stop the bleeding, it was covered in blood.  
  
"Oh my god." Hoshi panicked.  
  
The Captain turned when he heard Hoshi's outburst, to see Trip fall into Travis's arms.  
  
"Trip!" the captain made to run to him but T'Pol held him in place.  
  
"This first." She indicated to the aliens with guns pointed.  
  
Hoshi had tears falling from her eyes, Malcolm kept looking back in desperation, Travis looked helpless, and the captain had a look on his face that showed he was trying to block out what was happening.  
  
"Just leave, please." Archer begged, "We mean nothing to you."  
  
"You are worth money, that and I don't like people who try to escape." Kas threatened, teeth clenched.  
  
Archer had it, these creatures had captured his crew, attempted to sell them, shot his best friend and now they were trying to do it all again. Archer whipped his head to one side, to make as if he saw something. When Kas and the others turned, he attacked. As soon as they saw their captains plan of action, the bridge crew attacked the aliens.  
  
After quite a lot of struggling, they managed to stun all the aliens and T'Pol walked into the turbo lift with a couple ensigns to take Kas and the Kalpanans to the Brig.(Dunno if I got that word right)  
  
Archer and Malcolm ran to Trip, who was unconcious, still in the arms of Mayweather who was applying pressure to Trip's wound.  
  
"Lets get him to Med deck!" ordered Archer. It seemed like an eternity, but it was actually only a couple hours. Archer, Reed, Mayweather, Hoshi, and even T'Pol, were waiting outside the medical doors to await the news on Trip.  
  
Just then, the Doctor opened the door. He had a frown on his face.  
  
"Oh God" the captain feared the worst.  
  
Phlox smiled,  
  
"No no captain everything is fine with Commander Tucker, he's awake if you would like to see him." Suggested Phlox.  
  
Everyone walked through the doors and over to Trip's bed, where he was sitting up and smileing.  
  
"How are you feeling Trip?" Archer asked.  
  
"Better then b'fore." Trip said. "What happened to Kas and the aliens?" he asked curiously.  
  
"They have been moved to a prison in a nearby system. They are currently serving quite a sentence." Commented T'Pol.  
  
"So everybody is okay?" Trip asked.  
  
"Everyone but you." Smiled Malcolm.  
  
"Lt. Thiara to the Captain." Beeped the com. Archer walked over.  
  
"Yes, Kelly how can I help you?" Archer said cheerfully.  
  
"Sir we just received word from the prison officials, the prisoners have escaped." Said Lt. Thiara.  
  
"Damn." Archer said to himself.  
  
"Thank you Lt. Archer out." He said.  
  
"So they're gone." Hoshi commented.  
  
"Don't worry Hoshi, I have a feeling we will have another chance to catch them in the future."  
  
THE END  
  
*****hope you liked it***** 


End file.
